historia de los hermanos
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es mi primera historia la cual es una combinación de héroes los avisos están dentro espero que lo disfruten


Historia de los hermanos

Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece

Aviso las ideas y o similitudes de otras historias no las tomo para vender

Sino como un apoyo de ideas

en esta historia Bruce tiene a todos los petirrojos,voldemot muere con la perdida de la piedra filosofal,sirius vive...

Sin mas que decir

* * *

En un tiempo en el cual se estaba en guerra ha habido muchas peleas en olimpo

Los dioses ya cansados decidieron hacer un pacto y este era que ninguno de los tres grandes podrían tener hijos con humanos.

Sin embargo Poseidón antes de sellar el pacto tuvo cuatrillizos a los cuales llamaron Harry, percy, Danny y Richard (Dick)

Poseidón trato de llegar a un acuerdo lo hizo pero no le gustaba tenia que separar a los cuatro

Sally se quedó con percy mientras que los otros eran repartidos a otros lugares

Y el dios del agua volvió al mar arrepentido y deseando volver a verlos.

* * *

 **punto de vista de percy**

Hoy estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con mis amigos

era la hora de enfrentarme a taliha que era la hija de Hades pero tambien uno

de mis amigos pero mientras luchaba con ella me habia acordba el presentimiento que habia tenido en la mañana era mas que un presentimiento era una vision pero a diferencia de otras esta era de voz

flash back

 _hola hijo  
_

 _pronto descubriras algo que cambiara_

 _no solo tu vida sino tambien la de los demas_

 _pronto el pasado y el futuro se uniran_

 _y sera tanto para el bien como para mal_

 _pronto podre ver algo que he añorado_

 _hasta entonces hijo estare esperando_

fin de flash back  


* * *

deje de pensar en eso y volvi a centrarme en la pelea que iba ganando

cuando derepente aparecio Quiron que nos dio la orden de volver a nuestras casas para el resto del dia

todo el mundo estabamos en shock porque esto no era normal vimos al resto irse pero cuando taliha , nico,annabel,golfri y yo

decidimos seguir la orden quiron nos detuvo y nos dijo que nosotros lo siguieramos entonces yo le pregunte que estaba pasando

aunque con una ligera sospecha de que algo grande iva a suceder entonces me di cuenta que quiron nos guio a la casa de los hijos de

poseidon es decir a donde yo estaba y le pregunte de nuevo esta vez me contesto que mi madre estaba en la casa grande pero que

mis amigos se queddarian en la casa del dios del agua porque se lo pidieron incluso el dios del infra queria que su hija estubiera

seguimos las ordenes de quiron y yo le segui a la casa a enfrentarme a mi madre sin saber que es lo que me depara el futuro.

* * *

 **punto de vista de quiron**

estaba en la gran casa cuando me llego un mensaje pero era raro porque eran de los tres grandes

juntos esto no habia pasado en mucho tiempo y era relacionado a los cuatro bebes quiron no habia oido de los

otro tres habia uno de los hijos de poseidon el cual llamaban dick el era el

sabrino favorito de hades y zeus era el que podia

mantener el vinculo unido quiron sabia que cuando se corto la conexion de los hermanos todo quebro pero se animo al saber que veria

de nuevo a los chicos y fue a cumplir con la orden lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vio a la madre de percy entonces

quiron le pidio que le esperara que iba a buscar a percy y de paso cumplir otras tareas y asi lo hice espere a que todos fueran a

cumplir mi orden y cuando lo hicieron bloquie a percy y su grupo y les pedi que me siguieran percy pregunto que pasaba pero no le

conteste y los guie a la casa de poseidon todos se sorprendieron y percy me volvio a preguntar esta vez le dije la verdad y la orden

que se dio entonces esperamos a que entraran luego el me siguio de vuelta a la casa grande mientras ivamos le dije que intentara

mantener la calma no jusgar sin saber y que pasara lo que pasara este cambio iria a bien.

* * *

 **punto de vista de Sally**

yo estaba feliz porque finalmente podria recuperar a mis hijos he esperado estos 12 doce años para poder hacerlo

porque las diosas estaban cansadas de este dolor y sentian la falta de los tres hijos de poseidon y ayudan para crear un nuevo pacto

mateniendo cosas del anterior ahora ella estaba en el campamento de los semi dioses para hablar con percy e ir a ver a poseidon y

buscar a sus hijos.

cuando vio a percy le pregunto que pasaba y ella le conto todo.

Flash de nuevo

 _Los otros dioses no dejaran que yo  
_

 _pueda mantener a mis cuatro ultimos_

 _hijos asi que me dijeron que era dividirlos_

 _o morir y que sirviera de leccion para los heredero_

 _lo siento sally_

 _no te preocupes es mejor salvarlos aunque pienso que sera un_

 _error ya que yose que ese par tiene un favorito pero creo que podemos quedarnos con percy_

 _a un asi perdoname_

Fin del flash back

* * *

cuando termine vi que percy me abrazo y me pregunto si sabia donde estaban

yo le dije que no y el se deciluciono le dije que por eso habia que ir donde su padre pero eso lo harian mañana

yo le dije que me quedaria aqui en la gran casa y lo veria luego me abrazo y se fue a la casa quiron me habia comentado

de sus amigos a si que espere a que el lo asimilara,dijera y desacansara porque iva a ser un muy largo viaje.

* * *

 **punto de vista de percy**

de vuelta en mi casa vi a mis amigos preocupados y yo les conte lo sucedido y les pregunte si me acompañarian

ellos dijeron que si incluso taliha parecia querer ir y no senti ningun aura asecina sino de añoransa como supiera algo no sabia que era asi que lo deje estar.

a la mañana siguiente fuimos a la gran casa y ella pregunto si estabamos listos y la verdad era que si lo estabamos y comenzamos nuestra travecia primero fuimos donde poseidon y ahi nos estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue saludar y luego nos dio la informacion y ubicacion de mis tres hermanos y luego nos despedimos y fuimos al mundo de la magia en el cual la diosa de la magia nos dio su consentimiento para movernos por ese mundo y nos dijo suerte reagrupando a la familia y antes de continuar nos dio el conocimiento de la magia y una descripcion y ubicacion de mi hemano le dimos las gracias y seguimos el camino indicado se hizo de noche y decidimos acampar en un parque que dio la casualidad que estaba cerca de donde vive mi hermano pero era tarde asi que decidimos ir a dormir y continuar nuestra busqueda en la mañana.

* * *

 **punto de vista de sirius**

habian pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Dambeldor,remus y algunos mas y dies años de la muerte de los potter

y ahora harry finalmete se quedo conmigo desde los 9 años porque Dambeldor demostro mi inocencia y al mismo tiempo me quede con su custodia y vivimos en paz mas sin embargo se que debo decirle de su verdadera familia son dioses

le pedi a harry que viniera con sus amigos lo mas pronto posible ellos dudaron pero sabia que vendrian asi que los espere mientras lo hacia tuve una vision y yo la estava esperando tambien porque sabria cuanto tiempo tendria antes de que fuera verano y el se fuera con su familia.

* * *

 **punto de vista de Harry  
**

yo estava con mi grupo de amigos que estava formado por los weslly,Hermeone,Luna, Nivil y Draco cuando recibimos el mensaje de mi padrino diciendome que teniamos que hablar y que fuera pronto entonces decidimos que lo mejor era ir a ver que pasaba sinembargo vi que mis amigos ya sospechaban algo pero no se porque pero en ese momento siento que me falta algo supongo que sirius lo sabra asi que fuimos y al llegar vi que el me esperaba con esa mirada que dice que no hay ninguna broma y me lo conto todo cuando acabo vi que mis amigos tenian pinta de disculpa pero no me importo eso porque yo era el unico en enterarse quien era entonces le hice una


End file.
